


When You Got Love

by Hockey_3720



Series: Sitting on Top of The World [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: Danny looked up and let go of Julian. "W-Why won't you let me touch you," Danny questioned as his face twisted in confusion.Julian let out a shaky breath before he shook his head and took his hands away from his face to look at Danny. "I-I… It feels so wrong," he mumbled as a stray tear left his left eye and rolled down his cheek.Danny sighed and sat up so he could look at Julian easier. He slowly moved up so he and Julian were closer. "I-I'm sorry," Danny whispered with a sad face and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Julian's lips. Julian almost didn't kiss him back."It's okay, Danny… I just," Julian sighed and shook his head."You don't have to explain, Bubs. No need. I'm sorry," Danny whispered again as a few tears ran down his cheeks.





	When You Got Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited all the way... My editing program crashed when I was editing... But I'll fix it all eventually! Hope Y'all enjoy :)

It was three minutes and forty-two seconds into the game when Julian went down. He endured a helmet to the ribs hit from someone on the Jets. His whole world went black. 

"Holy fuck, Jules," Danny screeched the minute Julian went down and his helmet went ten yards. He began running toward the field, but someone held him back. 

"Stay back here, Dola," someone mumbled as they continued to hold him tightly. 

"No! No! Let me to him," Danny screamed as he tried harder to pull from his teammates grasp. 

"No," the person boldly responded. 

Danny turned to face them; Rob Gronkowski. Okay yeah, he stood no chance of getting out of his grip. 

"Ugh," Danny argued as he stopped and watched the medical team make their ways out to the field to tend to his boyfriend. He didn't know when, but as he and Rob watched the medical team, they took a knee and watched contently. 

"Oh fuck," Rob mumbled next to him as he saw a board being brought onto the field. 

Danny looked over in the same direction and almost started crying. "Oh… No no no no," Danny mumbled as he began to get up again, but Gronk kept him down. 

The team soon got Julian up on the board and began to bring him off. Danny jumped up and ran over to the team as they were about to bring Julian off the field. When he got there Julian's eyes were squinted open and he was looking straight as Danny. He slowly moved an arm up for Danny to grab, and Danny happily took it and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be alright babe," Danny reassured as his brown eyes became even more water. 

"Love you," was all Julian could gunt out in pain as he was lifted and the medical team carried him off the field.

Somewhere between Gillette and the hospital, Julian fell asleep. When he opened his eyes some doctors were standing around him. "He's… five...ths… bu….negit.. Mo.. ests...ossible," was all he could hear through his haze before his eyes slowly began to close again. 

When Julian opened his eyes once again he was lying back on a hospital bed in a dark hotel room with a machine beeping to his left as well as a few tubes hooked up to him. He sighed and reached to the side of the bed to press the red "call the nurse button".

Within seconds a short blonde woman in scrubs came shuffling in and adjusted the lights so Julian wouldn't be completely blinded. "Good morning Mr. Edelman. You gave all of us quite the scare," she informed with a smile as she grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. Julian grabbed it and took a sip of the water. "I am Gina, and I am your nurse," she informed with a little smile. 

"What happened? What day is it? Where's Danny," Julian instantly asked as soon as he took the cup away from his mouth. 

Gina sighed and shook her head. "I can't tell you right now Mr. Edelman. The doctor will be in momentarily and will talk to you about the situation," she informed as she moved over and grabbed a clipboard off of the wall and looked down at it contently. 

After about a minute of Julian sitting there and wondering what the hell was going on, a tall grey haired man came in the room with a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. "Hello, Julian," he greeted with a small smile, "I'm Dr. Fischer. I'm gonna ask you a few questions, okay?" 

Julian gave the man a half nod. 

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember," the doctor asked as he grabbed the clipboard from Gina. 

"Uh," Julian's rough voice let out, "I was on the field, we were playing the Jets and I got hit." 

The doctor nodded. "Okay, and what's the last date you remember," the doctor questioned with an eyebrow raised after his scribbled something down. 

"Thursday, November 19th, 2015," Julian responded as he shifted a bit. That's when he realized a strap around his torso. ‘What the fuck' went through his head as he looked back at the doctor. 

"Okay… Have you been sexually active in the past month or so," was the next question. A deep red quickly overtook Julian's cheeks as he gave the doctor a small nod. "Well… Okay… Now, do you have any questions for me before I fill you in on your condition?" 

"What day is it? Where's Danny," he quickly asked as he looked at the doctor with wide, concerned blue eyes. 

"It is still November 19th, about 10:30 and no one but family is allowed in here until we're completely done with our observations," the doctor informed as he moved the clipboard to his side.

"But… Please! Please let him in," Julian complained as the heart rate machine next to him began to beep faster. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Edelman," the doctor responded, suddenly acting all formal. "Now, as for your condition…" 

Julian let out a huff and looked up at the ceiling. "For fuck's sake! Just let it out already." 

The doctor moved the clipboard back up to look at a paper. "Okay, now your file says that you tested negative for the carrier gene when you were 14," the doctor started as he looked down at the paper and then back up at Julian. 

Julian nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I tested negative. I don't see what the big deal is here," Julian questioned with his eyebrows scrunched together. 

"Well, when you got hit you bruised your ribs pretty badly, so we had to check to make sure you didn't break any ribs. When we looked at the x-rays we noticed something unusual," the doctor paused and then looked at Julian. "We noticed that there was a mass in your abdomen… Well, not a mass, but rather a baby. We reran the carrier gene test and you tested positive." 

Julian let out a huff and laughed at the doctor. "Hah! That's a good one doc! Wanna tell me what's really wrong," Julian asked as disbelief shot throughout his body. 

The doctors then pulled out an x-ray. "As you can see, right there is your baby's body," the doctor informed as he held the sheet out to Julian. "After we discovered that we ran an ultrasound… It turns out that you are a few days over five months." The doctor then pulled out a pulled out ultrasound picture and handed it to Julian. 

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Julian complained as he widened his eyes and looked down at the picture. "That…" Julian paused and pointed to it, "Is inside me?! You've gotta be kidding, Doc! If I'm five months why aren't I showing?!" 

"Well, Mr. Edelman, everyone's body handles pregnancy different. You're quite muscular, so it'll probably take you longer to show than most people," the doctor responded with a small nod. 

"Ugh," was all Julian could let out as he flung his head back and stared at the ceiling, "When can I see my boyfriend?" 

"In about an hour. We need to see how your body takes this news and there isn't too much stress to hurt the baby," the doctor informed with a small nod. "We'll be back in to check on you in an hour. Do you want the lights off?" 

"Yeah," Julian sighed, shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. In nearly a minute he was out like a light. 

The next time Julian woke up there were two people sitting on either side of him, one holding his right hand. He let out a huff and looked at the person to his right-- Danny. 

"Danny," he mumbled in a rough voice as he looked over at his boyfriend. Danny was silently sleeping next to him, with his head back. It couldn't have been very comfortable. He squeezed his hand to get Danny to wake up.

Danny gripped Julian's hand in return before he opened his eyes and saw that Julian was awake. "Holy shit! Jules! You're okay," he gasped as he jumped up and leaned forward to place a kiss on Julian's lips. Julian happily returned it and chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, babe. I'm fine," Julian replied as he wiped Danny's tears from his face. "I'm fine bubs." 

Danny stayed standing for a minute to stare into Julian's blue eyes. "God, I love you so much. I'm so glad you're okay," Danny mumbled and brought his left hand up to caress Julian's scruffy cheek. 

"Uhem," someone mumbled from the other side of the bed. The couple pulled away from each other and looked at the other person-- Tom. 

"Hey Tommy," Julian greeted as he held his left hand for Tom to take. Tom obliged and squeezed it in greeting. 

"You scared us all quite a bit, out there Jules," Tom voiced with raised eyebrows, "But I'm glad you're okay." 

"I am too," Julian mumbled and let out a small chuckle. 

"Are you going to tell us what exactly is wrong though, babe," Danny asked with an eyebrow raised as he re-caressed Julian's cheek with concern. 

The heart rate monitor began to pick up it's beeping pace as Julian stared into Danny's chocolatey eyes. "Uh," Julian mumbled as he suddenly became paralyzed. 

"Jules," Danny asked concerned, "Bubs?" 

Julian broke his eyes away from Danny to look back over Tom. "Tom," Julian managed to squeak out. 

"Yeah," Tom's now concerned voice replied as he looked at Julian with an eyebrow raised. 

"Can… Can you give us a second. I want Danny to know first," Julian requested as he gripped Danny's warm hand with his even harder. 

"I-I… Yeah… That's fine. I'll be back in like a half hour," Tom responded with a small nod as he walked out the room and closed the door.

"Jules," Danny asked with wide eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend and adjusted himself so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, still holding Julian's hand tightly. 

Julian let go of Danny's hand and watched as Danny's face screwed up in confusion. He grasped Danny's wrist and moved it so his hand was resting on his abdomen. "Bubs," Julian let out in almost a whisper. Danny could barely hear him as he began to feel sick and nervous. 

Danny swallowed as he kept his eye contact with Julian. "Yeah, Jules," he asked with fright. Julian didn't say anything-- he didn't know how to say it. "Julian, you're really scaring me." 

Tears came to Julian's eyes and he quickly closed them to get his composure again. "Danny… Dola," He mumbled out and put his left hand on Danny's thigh. 

"What Jules?! You're really scaring me right now! Why are you crying," Danny asked as he began to fidget, but keep his hand on Julian's stomach. 

Julian took a long sigh in and then let it out. "I… When I was 14 I got tested for the carrier gene like every male does… It was a false negative," Julian spit out and quickly took another breath in. He closed his eyes, he couldn't see Danny's reaction. "They did x rays… And I'm pregnant."

Danny's hand was immediately taken off his stomach, but he couldn't feel Danny leave the bed. Julian decided to face his fears and open his eyes. What he saw nearly broke his heart. Danny had his face covered with both hands as he shook a bit. 

He grasped Danny's thigh a bit tighter. "Dola," Julian asked as his voice cracked and tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Danny moved both of his hands from his face and practically lunged forward to bring Julian into a hug. Julian flinched and Danny quickly pulled away, "Oh fuck! Did I just hurt you!? Are you okay, Jules?!" 

"Bruised ribs," was all Julian said before his hand was on the back of Danny's neck and their lips were connected. 

"Oh, Jules! Are you really," Danny asked with wide eyes as he wiped his tears away. Julian nodded slightly. "Oh my god, I love you so much." 

"Y-You're okay with this," Julian asked as shock was laced in his voice.

"Am I okay with this," Danny asked as his wide, wet brown eyes looked down at Julian. Danny caressed Julian's cheek again as Julian nodded and sniffled a bit. "Of fucking course I am," Danny replied as he leaned back in and placed a light kiss on Julian's nose and then his lips. 

Julian began to dry again as he looked up at the man that he loved so much. "God, I fucking love you," he spat out and leaned up to kiss Danny again. 

"I love you too, Jules," Danny mumbled as he pulled back. He then tore his attention from Julian's face and to Julian's abdomen and rubbed it with his large right hand. "Ya know, I wondered what this strap was when I came in… Your muscles are still there, babe. How far along are you," Danny asked as he looked down and felt Julian's six-pack through the thin cloth of the hospital gown. 

"Uh," Julian began as he looked down as well and placed his hand over Danny's, "Doctor Fischer said… A few days over five months." 

Danny tensed under Julian's. "What," he suddenly asked with wide eyes as he looked back up to meet Julian's icy blue eyes. "Five months? We only have four months!? How are you not showing?! Oh my god!" 

Julian shrugged and looked toward the window. "Doc said that every pregnancy is different. He also thinks are because my muscles are so strong it's keeping me from showing," Julian informed.

With a sigh, Danny mumbled, "We've only got like four more months of just you and me." Danny began pouting. 

Julian chuckled. "I guess we'll have to make the best out of it after I'm cleared to go home," Julian told Danny with a cheeky smile. 

Danny just nodded and moved to carefully pull Julian in for a hug. "God, I fucking love you." 

The next morning Julian was cleared to go home under the conditions that he'd stay in bed for at least the next two days because they didn't want him to put any extra stress on the baby before his appointment with the best male-carrier doctor in New England. The couple had decided to tell Tom when he came back. The older man wasn't sure how to react at first but found himself to be quite happy for two of his best friends. He also may or may not have called dibs on Godfather.

"Welcome, Mr. Edelman, Mr. Amendola," the nurse greeted when they walked into the clinic. 

"Are we the only appointment today," Julian asked with an eyebrow raised as he let go of Danny's hand so he could run his through his hair. 

"Uh, only one this morning," the nurse responded with a bright smile, "I am Terrie, I was the nurse assigned to confidentiality for your pregnancy. Doctor Mungi always ensures the best confidentiality to high profile athletes." 

"Oh," both Danny and Julian mumbled as they joined hands again and followed the nurse into a side room. 

When they got into the room there was a young female doctor sitting in a desk, looking at a computer screen.Then there was a bed, and an ultrasound machine on one side of the bed, and a chair on the other. Holy shit, the doctor had to be 25 years old. 

The doctor turned and looked at the couple with a large smile on her face. "Ah, good morning! It's great to meet you, Julian," she greeted as she held her hand out for Julian to shake. 

Julian obliged with a small smile as he looked into the Doctor's green eyes. "It's nice to meet you too," he mumbled as he shook her hand, kind of surprised that the doctor was a woman.

"You must be Danny," she said with a large smile as she turned to Danny and stuck her hand out to him. Danny let go of Julian's hand and gladly shook hers. 

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am. Thank you for keeping this as confidential as possible," Danny thanked with a large smile. 

She motioned over to the bed and the chair. Julian reluctantly sat down on the examination table and Danny sat in the chair next to it. The two re-joined hands. 

"Alright," she started, "According to the x rays, which didn't affect your baby, and the ultrasound pictures that Doctor Fischer sent over you looked to be about five months along. So today, we'll be able to show you your baby, show you it's heartbeat, calculate the due date, and may also be able to tell you the gender if you want." 

Julian took a deep breath and looked at her intently as he gripped Danny's hand tighter. Danny just rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on the back. "Okay, d-did the baby look healthy according to the stuff the hospital sent over from two days ago," Danny asked and took a deep breath.

She nodded. "Yeah, it all looked fine. Now, Julian, if I could have you pull up your shirt a bit and push down the waistband of your shorts and underwear, that'd be great," she requested as she leaned down and grabbed a bottle of gel from the bottom of the ultrasound cart. 

As he let out a deep breath Julian removed his hand from Danny's and did as the doctor asked. Doctor Mungi paused before she squirted the stuff on to Julian's abdomen, "Julian, there's no need to be nervous. It's a great thing to see your baby in live time for the first time." 

"I-I just… Am I the first athlete you've ever had," he asked slightly self-conscious as he looked down at his still muscular torso.

"No you're not Julian," she notified as she put down the bottle and looked at him contently, "And you're most certainly not the first false negative I've had either." 

Julian visibly relaxed. It was like she could read his mind. "Now, I'm going to squirt this on your abdomen," she informed as she motioned for Julian to lay back. 

As he laid back, the Terrie turned off the lights and Julian looked at Danny for reassurance. Danny gave him a reassuring smile. He flinched as the gel hit his skin and sent chills throughout his body. "Sorry," Mungi mumbled as she grabbed a wand connected to the large machine and began spreading the gel.

"Alright," she mumbled as she looked up at the screen. Then she sighed and turned it so the couple could see it. 

Both Julian and Danny's eyes went wide. "Oh my god," Danny whispered and almost started crying, "That's our baby! Holy fuck, babe!" 

Julian started for a few seconds as fright overtook him. "Oh fuck," blurted out. "It's fucking real… Danny… It's… It's fucking real." Julian began to sob as he looked up at the figure that was clearly a baby in front of him.

Danny began crying and leaned over to remove some of Julian's tears. 

"I'll freeze the screen and give you two a few minutes," the doctor informed as she pressed a button, took the wand off of Julian and slipped out of the room. 

"Oh my god, Danny," Julian sobbed and brought his hands up and put them on the sides of Danny's head so he could pull him to his chest. "It's fucking real. What are we gonna do? Oh god." 

Danny sighed and pulled from Julian's chest as he could look his boyfriend in the eyes, "Jules, where the hell is this coming from?" 

"I'm fucking terrified Danny," Julian complained as he sighed and wiped his tears away. 

Danny wiped his own tears away. "Oh, bubs! Oh my god," Danny cried as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Julian's lips. "It's okay, it'll all be okay. I promise," Danny reassured Julian as he ran one hand through Julian's hair. 

Julian slowly nodded and grasped Danny's hand as tight as he possibly could, still slightly terrified about what was ahead of him. 

A few minutes later Dr. Mungi came back in, this time without Terrie, with a smile on her face. "Alright, are we ready to continued this appointment," she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Julian sniffled with a nod and Danny actually spoke, "Yes, we are." They were holding each other's hands again.

She placed the wand on Julian's stomach again and the live picture showed up. "Alright, you are about five months and six days," she started with with a smile on her face, "And your baby looks to be the size of a Banana, which is at the right spot on the growth chart." 

Julian just stayed silent as Danny gushed at the image of their child. "Wow. So beautiful… Hey Jules, can you feel it moving," Danny asked as he looked at his boyfriend who was staring at the screen. 

Julian shook his head. "No, I don't," was all he let out as he contently looked at the scene.

"That's normal for first pregnancies. You'll definitely be feeling the baby kick within the next week or two," the doctor budded in, to reassure Danny more than anyone. Julian silently nodded. "Now, we're looking at a due date of March 10th. This is considered a high-risk pregnancy… So if you go anywhere past the March 20th, you'll have to definitely have a cesarean section. However, it's also likely you'll go past your due date, most male pregnancies do. Technically though, no matter what I'd recommend a cesarean, because that will be a faster healing time. And you'll definitely be ready for next season." 

"Okay," Danny nodded, speaking for Julian. Julian was suddenly too tired to speak. 

"Now, let's take a listen to the heartbeat to make sure everything is okay," she informed with a smile as she hit a button. When she did a swishing sound overtook the entire room.

Danny clutched Julian's hand even more. "Holy fuck, bubs," Danny mumbled as tears came to his eyes again. "Oh my god." He lowered his head so his forehead was resting on their intertwined hands.

"Alright, I can have pictures of the ultrasound ready for you when you leave as well as an audio clip of the heartbeat sent to your email," she informed with a smile and then looked at them. "Would you like to know the gender?" 

Julian shrugged and said a brief, "sure" while Danny was smiling so much it probably hurt. "Yes!" 

"Okay, congratulations, it's a beautiful baby boy," she told the couple. 

Danny jumped up and fist pumped the air, "Yes! Oh my god yes! Julian, we have a little football player!" 

Julian showed his first genuine smile, mostly at how ridiculous Danny was acting. "Yeah, we do babe."

*** 

Later that night the couple was getting ready for bed when Danny backed Julian onto the bed. Danny crawled on top of him to place light kisses on Julian's jawline. "Mmm, babe," Julian mumbled as he hands grasped at Danny's muscular back. 

Danny began to move down and place light kisses on Jules' collarbone, and then his still bruised chest. "I love you, Jules," Danny whispered against Julian's warm skin as he moved down to Julian's stomach. 

He brought his hands down and caressed Julian's abdomen. "God, I can't believe our son is in there," Danny said and placed a kiss just above the belly button. "I love your six pack, but I can't wait until you're showing and it's obvious that you're with a baby, my baby." 

Julian sighed and pushed Danny away, before he sat up, grabbed his hoodie and began walking out of the room. "Jules," Danny's desperate voice called as he stood and followed his boyfriend out of their bedroom and down the stairs. "Julian!" 

Julian sat down at their breakfast bar chugging a bottle of water. "What," he barked as he pulled the bottle of water away from his mouth and shot Danny a cold look with his icy blue eyes. 

"What's wrong," he asked as he walked around so he could be facing Julian. 

"What's wrong?! What's wrong, Danny," Julian screamed as he looked at the soft face of his boyfriend turned into a confused one. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" 

"What are you talking about, Julian," Danny questioned as he raised his voice. 

"I never got a fucking choice! Now I'm out the rest of the season! I'm fucking losing my body! I wasn't supposed to be the one carrying! You were! You were when WE decided it was fucking time! Not when it happened by accident! Now I'm stuck, for thank fucking god, it's only four more months of this shit! You've been so fucking happy through all of this. And I'm terrified. I don't want to go through with this but I don't have a fucking choice, now do I," Julian shouted at Danny with anger. His face actually turned red as he yelled. 

Danny was in shock. In fact, his whole world came crashing down at Julian's words. "Is that what you would really want to do? You'd want to terminate the pregnancy," Danny asked in a small, slightly hurt voice. 

"Yes, Danny," Julian shot back, "I may as well throw my fucking career away! I'll fucking lose everything I've ever fucking known. God damn. You know what? I can't take this." 

Julian stood up and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Julian," Danny's sad voice asked as he watched his boyfriend make his way to the front door. 

"Leave me alone, Danny. I'll be back tomorrow," Julian grumbled as he walked out the door and slammed it, hard. 

Danny stood there and watched the door for about ten minutes, wishing Julian would walk back through it. With a shaky breath, he decided it was time for bed and made his way back up the stairs. Once he slid into bed he rested his head on the pillow and silently cried himself to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Julian was pulling into Tom Brady's driveway as he gripped the wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. He parked the car then quickly pulled his key out of the ignition and darted to Tom's door, knocking so he wouldn't wake the kids up. 

A tired-looking Tom opened the door a few seconds later. "Julian," he asked with a questioning voice, "What are you doing here? Where's Danny?"

Julian sighed and shook his head. "I'm too tired… Can… Can I stay the night," he asked as he looked at Tom with tired eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah… of course," Tom instantly replied without even thinking. He quickly moved aside and ushered Julian in. "Gisele and the kids are out of town seeing her parents, so you won't have to worry about them waking you up in the morning." 

Tom lead Julian to one of the guest rooms on the second floor and nodded before Julian walked into it. "Thank you, Tom," Julian thanked with a small yawn as he was ready to close the door. 

"No problem, Bubs, I'll see ya in the morning," Tom replied with a sigh as he shuffled to his own room. Julian closed the door and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow-- fuck it was a long day. 

When Julian woke up sunlight was shining in through the window and shining on his face. "Oh for fuck's sake," he grumbled and sat up as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

He sighed as he remembered last night’s events and shook his head. Julian slid off the bed and walked downstairs where Tom was making… pancakes? 

"What the fuck, are you actually making real food," Julian asked as he shuffled into the kitchen with a small smile on his face. 

"Shut up, Jules," Tom complained as he rolled his eyes and placed a plate on the kitchen table. 

Julian gladly sat down and began chowing down. Tom sat down adjacent to Julian and smiled a bit. "So, what happened last night, man," Tom asked cautiously as he looked at Julian with curious eyes. 

"Danny and I got into a fight," Julian started with, "He's been so caring about the baby… But… Like he never asked me how I felt about it. He's so happy… And… And it's like… I don't want a baby. There-- I said it. I might not be healed for next season! I'm already out for the rest of this one! And… we're still young! He was the one who was supposed to carry, after he retired." 

Tom sighed and blinked slowly. "Life doesn't always go as planned, Jules. I… It can be scary when you're having your first. I can't speak for physically having a child… But… When Bridget got pregnant… God, I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. But, when Jack got here… It was great. I promise you, you'll come around, Bubs," Tom reassured with a nod. 

Julian just took in a shaky breath, not sure if even Tom was right. 

It was nearly 2 pm when Julian returned home to a very worried Danny. "Julian," Danny called from upstairs as soon as he heard the front door slam shut. 

"Yeah," Julian replied as he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to fill with water. 

Danny came bounding down the steps and darted straight over to Julian. "Oh, Bubs! Oh my god," Danny instantly embraced Julian, "You scared me! You left your phone here and I had no clue where you were!"

Julian gladly hugged Danny back. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I blew up on you last night, Dola. I really didn't mean to lash out like I did," Julian apologized as he kissed Danny's dark hair.

Danny pulled back and stared into Julian's shiny blue eyes with his chocolatey brown ones. "No, it's my fault. I never asked you what you wanted. You're right. This was supposed to be me, and it was supposed to be planned. I'm sorry that this is putting your career in jeopardy, I never really thought of that," Danny confessed as he looked at Julian with loving eyes. 

"What'd I ever do to get you," Julian questioned as he held Danny's face in his hands and lust overtook his eyes. 

"Mmm, I don't know, Jules," Danny mumbled as he moved his hands up, so he could caress Julian's face in his hands. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too," Julian whispered as he brought his lips down to meet Danny's. "As… As much as I'd love to have sex right now… You've got practice in an hour and I've got a meeting with coach." 

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled away from Julian. "You're lucky I love you." 

Julian slapped Danny on the ass as Danny began to strut away from him. "Yeah, yeah… Now go get ready, Bubs!" 

Twenty minutes later Danny was bounding down the steps with a smile on his face. "So, I was thinking," Danny started as he sat down next to Julian at the breakfast bar. 

"Oh shit," Julian replied as he looked up from his phone, "Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" 

Danny rolled his eyes at Julian with a sarcastic chuckle. "Ha Ha. Anyway, I was thinking about how we should tell the team," Danny finished his thought as he looked at Julian with a little twinkle in his eyes. 

Julian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, I was thinking that we could just," Julian paused and brought his glass of water up to his lips, "we could just tell the team after practice today. Nothing big." 

"Ugh. Fine. I guess that's fine… But we're doing it today," Danny asked as his big brown eyes got even wider. 

"Yes, Bubs. Gonna have to do it sooner rather than later," Julian replied as he pushed his chair back and stood up. "You ready to go, bubs?" 

Danny nodded and walked over to the door to grab his duffle bag. The two silently walked to the car. "I love you," Danny mumbled as he brought Julian's right hand and placed a kiss on it. 

Julian put his keys in the ignition and nodded at Danny, "I love you too. Now let's go and get this over with." 

A half-hour later Danny and Julian were sitting in front of Bill with nervous looks. "I'm… I'm uh pregnant," Julian informed Bill as his heart began to race. Danny reached over and reassuringly placed a hand on his knee. 

"Well," Bill said at first and then let his guard down, "Congratulations you two. I guess you can't stop what's already been done… We'll look forward to having another member of this Patriots family." 

That was Belichick for ‘I'm not happy but oh well', and both men were gonna take that and run. "Thank you, coach," they both mumbled and quickly got up. 

"Julian," coach called after the shorter receiver. Both of the men stopped dead in their tracks. 

"Yeah, coach," Julian asked in an unsure tone. 

"You're still welcomed to travel with the team the next few weeks," Bill informed with a small nod. 

"Uh, thank you," Julian replied and walked out into the locker room with Danny. "That went better than I thought it would," he whispered to Danny. 

Danny nodded and then made his way to his locker. Tom looked between Danny and Julian and raised an eyebrow in question. Julian just nodded and held two thumbs up, which earned a smile from Tom. 

"Okay," Julian informed Danny as he sat down in his stall next to Danny, "I'm gonna go run on the treadmill… Maybe even lift a little… And yes, before you say anything-- I know, nothing over 50 pounds." 

Danny smiled brightly, leaned over and placed a kiss on Julian's cheek, and whispered, "Stay safe. I love you. I'm sorry you can't be out there." 

Julian smiled sadly at Danny and leaned over to place a kiss on the dark-haired man's cheek. "I will. Love you," Julian replied and got ready before quickly jogging off to the workout room. 

Julian wiped the beaded sweat from his forehead and leaned back on the wall of the workout room. He was feeling better than ever, which he couldn't believe-- but then again he went five months without knowing about the pregnancy. After a few minutes he looked over at the large clock on the wall and saw it'd be another half hour before the guys would be done with practice, so he stood up and turned around to look at himself in the wall mirror. 

He stood there for a second, looking himself dead in the blue eyes, then his vision moved to the rest of his face to look at his stubble and hair. Julian let out a breath as he continued to look down. Then his blue eyes rested on his torso where his shirt was hugging his figure, like almost every damn shirt he's ever worn. He sighed and pulled in tight against his body. Nothing looked different, but he knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh god," Julian whispered to himself as he began to think about having a bulge there, sooner rather than later. He pulled his shirt up and dragged his eyes over his tanned skin. Yep, six pack was definitely still there. He turned to his side and stared at himself, his abdomen definitely didn't look any thicker than normal. "Think isn't real," he told himself as he rubbed his right hand over his warm skin. 

Suddenly he felt a fluttering inside his stomach. Julian took a step back and raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck?" He kept a hand there out of confusion, then he took it off and the fluttering stopped. He lightly placed his hand back over his stomach, and it started again. "Is… Is it kicking," he asked himself, slightly freaked out. 

He quickly shook his head and pulled his shirt down. He rolled his eyes and quickly turned away from the mirror. "I need a fucking ice bath," he mumbled to himself as he shuffled out of the room. 

Twenty minutes later Julian was walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist as Danny was walking into the showers with his own towel around his waist. Danny pulled him aside by grasping his hips and looking him straight in the eye. "I love you, I can't wait to tell them about him," Danny whispered and placed a light kiss on Julian's lips. 

Julian nodded a little and shot his boyfriend a fake smile, "I love you, too." He moved from Danny's grip and began walking in the direction of the locker room-- this was all about to become so much more real. 

*** 

"Well guys, as I'm sure you all heard, Julian is out the rest of the season," Danny began as he looked at all his teammates and draped his arm over Julian's shoulder. The entire team looked back, eyes laced with confusion. 

"And the reason is… Is that I'm pregnant," Julian informed, no hint of excitement in his voice. If he was truthful, he still didn't want this to be true, nor did he want to not play. 

It took a second for everyone to soak in what had been just said before they all jumped up and congratulated the two men. Ryan Allen was one of the last ones to approach them with scrunched eyebrows. "Wait," he began, "I thought Danny was the carrier, not you?" Danny nodded as he looked at Ryan. 

Julian pursed his lips before he nodded as well. "Yeah, he is… But… I guess it was a false negative," Julian admitted and sighed slightly. 

"It's okay man," Ryan assured as he placed a hand on Julian's shoulder, "You'll be back on the field before you know it. Congrats guys! I look forward to seeing your little one running around here." 

"Thanks, man," Julian replied with a sigh as he shook Ryan's hand and then watched him walk out of the locker room. 

"We've gotta tell our parents, babe," Danny said softly as he took Julian's hand and began to lead him out of the locker room. 

Julian could only numbly nod.

Later that night the two were laying in bed, relaxing from the fast pace day. "Julian," Danny asked in a small voice as his brown eyes looked toward Julian, slightly wetter than normal. 

"Yeah," Julian spoke up as he looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"I love you, I love you more than you could ever know," Danny replied as lust began to fill his deep brown eyes. 

Julian nodded at Danny as he put his phone down on the night side table and moved the sheets down so they pooled at his waist. Danny took that as an invite and moved over so he was sitting on Julian's thighs, efficiently straddling him. They looked at each other with loving eyes before Danny brought his hands up to cup Julian's cheeks. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Julian's lips, which Julian happily returned. A moan came from Jules' throat as Danny's hands moved to his chest a slowly pushed him back so his head was resting on the pillow. 

"Danny," Julian's distressed voice came out as he brought his hands up and placed them on Danny's hips, gripping them tightly. 

"Yeah, babe," Danny asked as he looked down at Julian with soft eyes. ‘Julian could do no wrong' he thought as he studied Julian's stunning features. 

Julian raised an eyebrow at Danny's hungry look and dug his fingers deeper into Danny's tanned skin. "I wanna fuck you so bad right now," Julian groaned out as he quickly shifted himself and flipped around so Danny was on his back and he was on top of Danny. 

Danny whined as he looked up at Julian. Julian had his normal smartass smirk on his face as he looked down at his boyfriend. Danny visibly swallowed as he his eyes got wider, and his member got harder, no doubt that Julian could feel it. He blushed. 

Julian leaned over and began to place soft kissedsalong Danny's jawline. "I love you," Julian whispered in his ear as he began to trail kisses down Danny's chest and torso. Before he knew it, he was at Danny's waistband. He bit down on Danny's briefs and Danny moved so Julian could pull them off. "God, I love you," Julian said again as Danny's member popped out and hit Danny's stomach. He tossed Danny's underwear to the ground and began to caress Danny's thighs. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he placed light kisses on Danny's thighs. 

He pulled away and moved to grab lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer. Then he ripped the wrapper with his teeth. Danny's eye became wide as he looked up at Julian. "Jules," Danny's startled voice mumble, "We… We can't… We can't risk it." 

Julian looked down at Danny with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you fucking kidding me," he questioned Danny with an angry tone. "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

Danny let out a sigh as he looked up at Julian with a softer look and regret in his eyes. "Just… I don't want to risk it. I don't want to be pregnant too," Danny told Julian after a second of thinking about his words. 

Julian rolled off of Danny and placed the lube and opened condom on the bedside table. "Oh my god, Amendola! You gotta be fucking kidding me," Julian yelled as he looked at Danny with disbelief. "I didn't get a fucking choice, Daniel. Not wanting to risk it is what got us into this mess in the first fucking place. I haven't fucked you in like a year because we wanted to ‘play it safe'. God damn it!" 

"Jules," Danny's helpless voice sounded as he sat up and moved out of the bed to grab Julian's forearm. 

"No," Julian shouted as he stepped away from Danny. He quickly took his phone off of the bedside table and began stomping out of the room. "Fuck you, even though I wasn't able to do that, I'll be in the fucking guest room!"

Danny sighed and sat down on the bed, placed his face in his hands. A few tears began to make their way out of his eyes. "I'm such a fuck up." 

The next morning when Danny woke up he reached his arm over to feel for Julian but came up empty. He opened an eye and looked over, then remembered what had happened the night before. "Ugh," he grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet flat on the carpeted floor. With a yawn, he shuffled out the room and toward the guest room where Julian was probably still sleeping, it was only eight in the morning after all. Danny stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the door wide open, and no Julian in the neatly made bed. "Oh fuck." 

He darted down the stairs, nearly losing his footing a few times. First, he checked the kitchen, then the living room, then the den, and lastly the office… But Julian was nowhere. Panic began to rise in his chest as he made his way back up the stairs. Danny grabbed his phone and called Julian. No answer. He called again and again and again… Each time it went straight to voicemail. Danny sighed as tears began to run down his cheeks. 

Julian sighed as he opened his eyes to someone shaking him. "Mr. Edelman, the plane has landed," a blonde stewardess smiled down at him. 

"Oh," he mumbled as he let out a yawn and unbuckled his seatbelt, "Thank you." He quickly got up and got off the plane. 

When he got to the terminal he looked around for his brother, and when he finally saw him he quickly made his way over. "Hey, Bro," Julian greeted as he hugged his brother tightly. 

"What's up ya loser," Jason responded as he hugged his younger brother back with a large smile on his face. 

"Not much, just really tired. Sorry for making you pick me up at three in the morning," Julian apologized as the two made their ways to Jason's car. 

"It's not a prob bro," Jason replied and nudged Julian on the shoulder. 

Once they got to Jason's car, they sat there for a few minutes. "So, mom and dad told me," he informed as he looked at his brother with a careful look. 

Julian nodded slowly. "I figured they did. They were pretty excited when Danny and I facetimed them to tell them yesterday," Julian sighed as he sat back and ran his hand over his stomach. The fluttering happened. "Ugh. It fucking moves every time I touch my fucking stomach." 

Jason smiled sadly at his brother as he pulled out of his parking spot. "That's the miracle of life, little bro," he told Julian with a small shrug. 

"If I had a choice I wouldn't be having a kid in four months," Julian shot back. "It was supposed to be Danny, later in life." 

"You'll come around. It's still a new thing to you," Jason told Julian. 

Julian sighed. "That's what Brady told me. I find it hard to believe. I've already had to basically put my life on hold," Julian complained as he let out a sigh. 

It was Jason's turn to let out a sigh. "Did you leave without telling Danny," he finally asked what had been on his mind since Julian texted him and asked him to pick him up. 

"Yeah," Julian confessed as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, so he could turn it on. "I just think… With all this extra pressure… We need a small break." 

Julian's phone screen lit up with hundreds of notifications from Danny and Tom… But mostly Danny. He put his phone on night mode and slid it back into his pocket. 

Jason only nodded as they pulled into the parking structure of his apartment. "It'll all turn out, Jules. It will." 

When they got inside Jason slid out his phone and shot a quick text to his (hopefully) future brother in law. ‘Hey Dola, Jules is with me. Give him a little bit of time and he'll contact you when he's ready'.

It took Julian a week to contact Danny. 

He was laying on the guest bed in Jason's apartment and it was about 7:30, Boston time. "Julian," Danny's energetic voice asked after about two rings. 

Julian took a sigh and shifted on the bed as he looked at his bare, sweaty (and, yes, still ripped) torso. He had just gotten back from the gym. "Hey, Danny," Julian sighed as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling. 

"Oh god. Thank god, Julian. I thought you'd never talk to me again," Danny informed with a sigh of relief. 

"Yeah," Julian replied without emotion, "I-I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not good at coping, and you know that." 

Danny let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, Bubs, I know… When… When will you be coming home? Soon I hope," Danny asked in a hopeful tone. 

"Soon," was all Julian said and rolled onto his side to look out the window. "I love you, Danny, please know that." 

Danny huffed loudly. "I love you too, Jules," mumbled under his breath, "A-Are you showing yet? Can you feel him move?" 

Julian closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "No, I'm not… and… and yeah, I can," he said through the phone in a low tone. 

Danny was clearly crying on the other end of the phone because he was suddenly sniffling. "I love you, Jules… I miss you too… Please come home," Danny mumbled as he presumably wiped his tears away. 

"Soon, babe, I promise," Julian replied and ran his hand down his face.

"O-Oh okay," Danny sniffled before the line went dead. 

Julian sighed and let his newly found tiredness overtake his body. 

It took another week for Julian to finally leave California to head back home to Danny. While he was in California he had plenty of time to think about life and the ‘thing growing in his stomach'. When he walked into the house Danny was fast asleep on the couch, probably wore out from his morning practice and workout. Julian looked at the clock and noticed that it was about lunch time so he shuffled into the kitchen to whip something up for the two of them for lunch (burgers of course). 

He sighed and walked into the living room to see Danny still fast asleep with a little bit of drool coming from his mouth. Julian chuckled as he sat on the edge and placed a hand on Danny's waist. "Danny," he whispered and grasped his hip a bit tighter. Danny shuffled a bit before his brown eyes opened and then closed before they snapped open again. 

"Jules," Danny asked as he darted up and wrapped an arm around Julian. "Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" Danny began to cry into the nape of Julian's neck. 

Julian hugged Danny back tightly and rubbed his back, soothingly. "It's all good, babe. I'm back… I'm here," Julian whispered into Danny's ear to get him to calm down a bit. 

Danny pulled back and grabbed Julian's head in his hands so Julian couldn't look away. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me ever again," Danny cried before he smashed his lips into Julian's. 

"I won't," Julian whispered as his blue eyes became wet themselves. "I missed you, too."

It took another month for the couple to notice a physical difference to Julian's figure. They were laying in bed one morning when Julian first noticed. The baby was moving like crazy. "Holy Toledo," Julian said in a shocked tone as he looked away from his phone to notice the small difference to his body. 

"What," Danny asked not tearing his eyes from his phone. 

Julian let out a shaky sigh as he continued to stare at his stomach. "It looks like I've had one burger too many," he mumbled as he looked down and rubbed his right hand at his still muscular stomach that was slightly bloated. He was thankful his muscles were still there and visible. 

Danny tore his eyes away from his phone and looked when Julian was looking. "Holy fuck," Danny mumbled as he shifted so his hand was flat on Julian's abdomen and his face was hovering over it so he could study that changing body of his boyfriend. He didn't think it was possible to fall even more in love with Julian. 

"That's our boy," he whispered as he looked up at Julian with a twinkle in his eyes. Then he looked back down because he felt something that seemed like a muscle spasm under his hand. Julian let out a sharp breath. "Did," Danny paused as he looked back up, then back down, and finally back up to look into Julian's blue eyes. 

 

Julian nodded slightly. "Yeah," he said so quietly that Danny could barely hear him. 

 

"Oh my god," Danny gushed as he moved his hands and held Julian's sides. Julian's hand fell off his body and brought both hands up to his face. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Danny placed a light kiss just above Julian's belly button as he rubbed soothing circles over Julian's tight skin with his thumbs. "Hey there, Bud," Danny whispered. 

Julian shifted uncomfortably. "Can you please not do that," he requested in a distraught tone. His voice was muffled through his hands as his entire body tensed at Danny's touch and soft voice.

Danny looked up and let go of Julian. "W-Why won't you let me touch you," Danny questioned as his face twisted in confusion. 

Julian let out a shaky breath before he shook his head and took his hands away from his face to look at Danny. "I-I… It feels so wrong," he mumbled as a stray tear left his left eye and rolled down his cheeks. 

Danny sighed and sat up so he could look at Julian easier. He slowly moved up so he and Julian were closer. "I-I'm sorry," Danny whispered with a sad face and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Julian's lips. Julian almost didn't kiss him back. 

"It's okay, Danny… I just," Julian sighed and shook his head. 

"You don't have to explain, Bubs. No need. I'm sorry," Danny whispered again as a few tears ran down his cheek. 

By time the seventh month swung around Julian was still barely showing, which he was still very thankful for. Danny and he were sitting on the couch watching some movie that Julian didn't really care about as he rested his feet in Danny's lap and Danny massaged them. He slowly closed his eyes as he laid back and enjoyed the warmth of Danny's hands on his cold feet. 

Despite the fact that the pregnancy was barely physically seen, anyone could tell it was mentally taking a lot out of Julian. He was always really tired, had constant headaches, and somewhat swollen ankles, which made him crabby. 

"Jules," Danny asked as he continued to look up at the movie that he had picked.

Julian let out a long huff and moved his right arm so it was draped over his forehead. He slowly opened a single eye to look at Danny who was now looking at him. "Yeah," he asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"We've got two months left… It's already January… We should really start talking about a name. I mean we finally got stuff for the nursery last week," Danny told Julian as he stopped rubbing at Julian's feet. 

Julian sighed and lifted his feet from Danny's lap so he could sit up and properly look at the older man. "Yeah, we probably should," Julian admitted as he began to twiddle with his thumbs. "Do you have any ideas? Cuz I've literally got nothing. I haven't even thought about it." 

Danny rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Julian's knee. "Listen, I know you don't want it… But Julian… Can you please act like you fucking care? For me? Please," Danny asked in a hurt voice and let out a huff. 

Julian closed his eyes and placed his left hand on top of Danny's right one. "I'm sorry, Dola… I really am," he picked up Danny's hand and rested it on his stomach. The baby was kicking. This was the first time that Julian had voluntarily let Danny's touch get anywhere near his torso. 

Danny sighed and embraced the feeling of their son kicking at his hand. "I know you're upset that this happened to you," Danny mumbled as he moved his thumb over the cloth of Julian's shirt that was a little tighter than normal because of the bump. "And I promise you… This is the first and last time you'll ever have to deal with this, Jules. If… When… We decide we want more kids… I'll be the one carrying because that's what we always planned." 

"I know," was all Julian said as he kept his hand over Danny's. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Danny responded and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Julian's lips. "But… Uh for names…. I was thinking Bradley." 

Julian nodded and shifted himself, so he was leaning against Danny's shoulder. "I like it, babe," he admitted and closed his eyes a bit. 

Danny sighed, he knew where this was going. He adjusted them, so they were both laying on their sides and Julian's head was on his chest. Danny kept a protective hand on Julian's stomach. 

***

"Are you fucking kidding me," Julian yelled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was standing in the bathroom to make sure he looked presentable for the postseason team dinner. 

Julian was wearing a pair of dress pants, that yes, he could easily still button, but when he went to tuck in his button-up shirt he just looked ridiculous as the fabric pulled tight over his still bloated looking stomach. There was barely a bump there, but he still felt quite self-conscious at the sight in front of him. 

"What's wrong," Danny asked as he practically ran into the bathroom, dressed all spiffy in tight-fitting clothing. 

"Look at me! I look ridiculous! This shirt is way too tight," Julian complained as he waved his hands in the air. "This is fucking ridiculous!" 

Danny sighed. "You don't have to dress so nice. You can wear jeans and a nice shirt that you don't need to tuck in," Danny replied as he moved closer to Julian and looked him in the blue eyes. Sad blue eyes were looking at him. 

Julian rolled his eyes before he bowed his head and rested it on Danny's shoulder. "This is so stupid," he admitted. 

Danny silently nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is… But… Just think… in a month and a few days it will all be done," Danny reminded as he rubbed Julian's back. 

Julian lifted his head off Danny's shoulder. "Yeah. Thank god… But… Then we won't be able to sleep," he told Danny. "And fuck you if you think that I'll be the one to be getting up to get him all the time. He keeps me up enough with his kicking." 

Danny chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less, babe." 

The next week they had an appointment with Dr. Mungi, who they now refer to as Ashley. 

"Good morning Ashley," they said at the same time as they walked into the ultrasound room hand in hand. 

"Good morning, boys. Julian, you're looking great! You're actually starting to show a little more," she greeted as the two receivers sat in their normal spot. 

"Yeah," Julian replied with an unusually cheery voice as he pulled up his shirt and scooted his shorts lower on his hips, "Not many people have noticed though. Thank god." 

Ashley smiled at Julian. "You seem to be in a great mood this morning! I take it everything is going good," she asked as she grabbed the gel and began to rub it around with the wand. 

Danny and Julian were holding hands. Julian glanced over at Danny with a playful smile on his face. "Yeah, someone actually made breakfast for once! I think it's the first time in like a year," Julian joked as he chuckled a bit. 

Ashley smiled at Danny. "You should make him breakfast more. I like cheery Julian," she informed as she moved the screen toward them. 

"Yeah, maybe I should," Danny joked as he brought Julian's hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. 

"Alright, he's looking absolutely perfect guys. You are about three weeks from your due date. And as I've said before most of the time men carry to term and usually past it. We should probably look into picking a date past March 10th but before the 20th if you don't have the baby before the due date," she informed as she looked at them and rolled over to her laptop to look at her calendar. "Would you rather do it on the weekend or a weekday." 

The two looked at each other and shrugged. "It's offseason, so it doesn't really matter," Danny replied with a small nod.

"Is the 12 a Friday or a Saturday," Julian questioned trying to remember what day it was.

Ashley looked down at her laptop. "That would be a Saturday. Is that when you want to do it, Julian," she asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Jules nodded. "Yes, please. I don't want to have to deal with this longer than I have to," Julian admitted with a small sigh.

Ashley and Danny laughed at Julian. "Alright, Julian. Morning or afternoon?" 

"Morning," he said almost too quickly. Danny laughed at Julian's anxiousness.

"I'll put you in for 9:30, you'll have to be here an hour beforehand." 

Julian nodded and then shot Danny daggers. "You won't be fucking laughing when this is you, Daniel," he wanted Danny with a small eye roll. 

"Oh Julian, I love you," Danny informed as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Julian's cheek when Julian turned his head to his lips wouldn't meet Danny's. 

"Alright, so I wanted to talk to you about Braxton hicks today," Ashley informed as she rolled back over to them and handed Julian a wipe so he could take the gel off his stomach. 

Julian nodded, knowing exactly what they were-- he'd had a lot of time to do research. 

"You'll most likely be experiencing them. They'll feel like little pains shooting through your stomach and back. The minute that they happen less to ten minutes apart or there is a pain that tears through your entire body, I want you to call my cell number."

The two nodded at her. Oh fuck, this was all becoming even more real.

March 2nd at 2:30 in the morning was when the Braxton Hicks hit. Julian woke up to shooting pains in his back. "Woah, holy fuck," he grumbled as he curled up in a ball next to Danny. "Oh god." The pain finally faded away and he was able to breathe normally again. 

Another hour and a half later it happened again. "Oh god," He cried out as it hit him again. "What the fuck!" 

Danny moved next to him and opened his eyes slowly. "You okay, babe," he asked sleepily. 

Julian let out a deep breath. And gave Danny a slow nod. "Y-yeah… Just… Braxton Hicks," he sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. 

"Hmm… That's nice," Danny sleepily replied and closed his eyes to fall back asleep. 

"Ugh," Julian argued as he got out of bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He also knew that he'd have to get used to it. Twenty minutes later he was asleep in the kitchen with his head resting on the table. 

The next night Julian slept like a baby, no interruptions… That was until he was woken up by a flash. He startled awake and looked around the room out of fright. His eyes finally focused on Danny who was standing there with a large smile on his face. 

"What the fuck," Julian asked as he wiped the tiredness out of his blue eyes. 

Danny held out his phone to show Julian a picture of himself. He was asleep on his side with drool running from his mouth and his legs curled up. He protruding stomach was clearly showing. He quickly blushed and shook his head. "That is the only fucking picture you're ever gonna get where you can tell I'm fucking pregnant," Julian threatened and rolled his eyes before he laid back down and pulled the sheets all the way up to his chin. 

"I love you," Danny mumbled as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Julian's jawline. Julian's whole body tensed. Yeah, Danny knew he had that effect on him. 

Before they knew it, March 12th had come, and it was finally time for the operation. Julian sighed as he laid back on his bed and looked up at Danny. Danny smiled down at Julian, "he's gonna be so beautiful, Jules. Oh man… I can't wait." 

Julian looked up into Danny's twinkling eyes. He was completely terrified. "I love you," was all he could say. 

Danny leaned down, moved his mask (as well as Julian's) and placed a kiss on Julian's lips. "I love you, too, Bubs. This is going to be great," Danny gushed as he held Julian's hand. 

"Okay, Julian, can you feel this," Ashley called from the other side of the curtain that was up so he couldn't see what was happening. He couldn't feel anything. He was numb, he has been for months.

"N-No," he choked out as he closed his eyes. Danny gripped his hand reassuringly. 

For the next minute, all he could hear was the doctors and nurses talking, which made him grip Danny's hand even harder. 

"Hey, Jules," Danny whispered as he looked down at his boyfriend with wide eyes. 

"Y-Yeah," Julian asked as he looked up and raised an eyebrow. Danny's brown eyes seemed to calm him down. 

"You're amazing, you know that," he responded after a second. 

"Th-thanks," was all Julian could say before the sound of a crying baby took over the room. He opened his eyes wide and took in a shaky breath. Holy fuck. 

"Do you want to hold your son," Ashley asked as she popped her head around the curtain. Julian's eyes showed fright as he rapidly shook his head and practically yelled "no" as panic shot through him. "Danny, would you like to cut the umbilical; cord?" Danny nodded and happily grabbed the scissors to cut it. 

In the matter of a minute or so, the crying baby left the room. "This can't be real," Julian mumbled with wide blue eyes. 

"He was beautiful, Babe. Now sleep, I know you couldn't sleep last night," Danny told Julian and let out a slightly disappointed sigh. Julian's eyes slowly closed, and nothing could keep him from sleeping at that very moment. 

When Julian woke up Danny was sitting in a chair next to his bed with a little bundle in his arms. "Dola," he asked in a haze as he squinted his eyes from the light shining through the window. 

"Oh, look, Daddy is awake," Danny whispered to the bundle in his arms. He smiled at Julian. "He's so beautiful, Bubs. Do you want to hold him?" 

Julian rolled his eyes. "I guess," he responded and watched as Danny slowly stood up, carefully to not jostle their son. 

Danny slowly placed their son into Julian's arms. "Make sure you support his head, Jules," Danny reminded quietly. That earned him an eye roll from Julian. 

Julian sighed and slowly looked at Danny and then down to the bundle in his arms. His breath got caught in his throat. There was a little baby with a small nose, thin pink lips and blue eyes looking up at him. 

It was his ‘Aha! Moment'. 

His whole world stopped spinning as he stared into the baby's eyes. "Hello Bradley James," he greeted in a small voice as some tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm your daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap... I wrote all of this in two days. I really hope y'all liked it. I'm not sure if I'll be writing more mpregs. So yeah!


End file.
